


Muggleborn's Lament

by Archer1981



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Skimmons Week, hp Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer1981/pseuds/Archer1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye really misses her laptop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muggleborn's Lament

Staring at the huge stack of books, Skye sorely missed her laptop. Research and essays would be so much easier. Though she highly doubted she'd find much information (useful, anyways) about the practical applications of dragon's scales and unicorn hair in potions on Google. 

One of the first things she learned after settling in at Hogwarts was that magic and Muggle electronics did not mix well at all.

Her laptop went haywire the moment she tried to boot up in the Great Hall during lunch. Skye would never be able to fully describe the devastation she felt as her most prized possession sparked and smoked in a spectacular fashion. The brunette later fixed it upon her return to St. Agnes the following summer. Use of her laptop and cell phone were the only reasons Skye ever looked forward to summer breaks.

Now in her fifth year, she often thought about ways to make it all work together. Find some common ground. Maybe her friend, Leo Fitz, could help out. They could make it a project for his Muggle Studies class. He loved fiddling with Muggle artifacts, and it drove his parents bonkers. His favorite were toasters. They just fascinated Fitz.

"Hello, Skye," a melodic voice greeted quietly. They were in a library, after all.

Thoughts interrupted, Skye sat up straight. "Jemma," the name a whisper on her lips as she turned towards the other girl. An uncontrollable smile stretched across her face. Scooting to the side a bit, the brunette patted the bench "Sit?"

"Fitz mentioned you were in here." Jemma set her satchel on the cluttered table. With a mischievous smirk, she leaned in and added, "I didn't believe him and had to see for myself. "

"Ha, ha," Skye mocked, ducking her head to hide the blush rising on her cheeks. She lightly knocked her shoulder into the other girl's. "I was just trying to finish that Potions' assignment."

"Oh, I can help," Jemma offered excitedly, earning a shushing from the librarian. The fifth year mouthed her apology, cringing in embarrassment. Noticing Skye stifling chuckles, Jemma lightly backhanded the brunette. "It's not funny," she whined slightly.

Skye cleared her throat. "Of course not," she agreed with a grin. But Jemma shook her head with sigh. "Hey," Skye reached out to grab Jemma's arm. "How about I make it up to you? You, me, and a butterbeer, this weekend?" Suddenly, her insides clenched tightly while awaiting a response.

Jemma paused a moment, a small frown of contemplation. Her golden eyes searched Skye's intense gaze. "You and me? Like a date?"

The fifth year faltered a bit, eyes downcast. "Um, yeah. I mean, yes. If you want?" 

Glancing back up, the soft smile lighting up Jemma's face would have been answer enough. Yet nothing could beat the eruption of butterflies inside Skye when Jemma replied, "Yes, I want."

"Brilliant!" Skye exclaimed. Both girls burst into giggles when the librarian shushed them loudly. And they only quieted when the threat of being kicked out was issued. 

Skye found she cared very little about banishment when Jemma gently fell against her. As they started working on the brunette's essay, heads close together, Skye figured her laptop could definitely wait until summer.


End file.
